Hate is Such a Powerful Emotion
by Dymaxion Chronofile
Summary: Honestly, it was never meant to go this far. But, there was nothing that could have been done about it.


They both knew that, eventually, they would have met up again. Though, it wasn't expected that the tension would have still been so strong, so vivid, so blood-boiling. Kaito didn't know that just a glance at V's face would have made him dig his nails in the palms of his hands. V didn't know that just seeing Kaito would have made him so uncomfortably angry, either. Their tension, the one they had thought was long gone, had reawakened the moment they had met again. V looked down at Kaito in disgust, while he reciprocated with a glare.

Even so, there was something deep within the pit of V's heart that still held affection for this man. There was something that still attracted Kaito to V, which still shined through the thick layers of hatred. Did they really hate each other? For now, yes. There was no disputing it. How could there have been anything else? Kaito was the son of Faker, and V was part of the enemy. There was no room for affection.

This was why a night came as a shock to the two of them. Snide comments and sharp words were flicked at each other, like love notes would have been across a classroom. It was V who had made the first move. Kaito was so absorbed in his current string of insults and whatever else the ex-mentor wasn't listening to. He grabbed the smaller man's shoulders, who paused his insult train for a moment. When he went to ask just what the _hell_ he thought he was doing, he was silenced in a rather effective way.

There was no gentleness; V had forced their lips together. The greed had taken over him, and was making its way to taking Kaito in its grip. He returned the kiss, their lips moving together rather sloppily, with no attention to real detail. It quickly escalated into a needy mess of tongue and teeth and saliva. They brought their bodies closer to each other. The heat was becoming suffocating. That, mixed in with the lack of the oxygen the kiss eventually brought along, caused them to separate. V's pale face was accentuated with a perfect shade of pink, which only drove Kaito to want to carry on, to want _more_ than he was given.

One thing had easily lead to another. The details were kind of fuzzy. It was just a blur of clothes being strewn along the floor, falling against a somewhat creaky and uncomfortable bed, and a lot more kissing. Kaito bit V's neck enough to leave it bruised and blackened, which he had dragged his nails painfully down Kaito's side, splitting the skin and letting the blood flow. It was a struggle for dominance; neither of them wanted to feel the discomfort of something intruding such a delicate place. They tossed and turned, until V had successfully pinned him down, holding both of his wrists in one hand above Kaito's head.

He scrambled quickly to search for some sort of lubricant, though he doubted his ex-student had any. Well, that would have been another lesson he could have taught. His hand brushed against some sort of tube, and pulled it out. He was lucky; he did

V took his time preparing him. After all, they wanted to avoid pain and bleeding, but more towards not bleeding. Though, he was being so irritatingly slow. Kaito wanted to just shout at him to get on with it, but he didn't want to seem desperate. Instead, he dealt with his lust like a man - in silence, other than the occasional groan and moans.

Finally, after what to Kaito felt like hours, the fingers left from inside. There was a minute's pause, then the fingers were swiftly replaced for something larger. He tried to hide his discomfort from V, even if it was obvious. Instead, his arms loosely draped around his lover's - could he even refer to him as that? - torso. His nails dug into the flesh, in a way that warned 'you hurt me, I'll hurt you'.

V disregarded that warning. His hands gripped onto Kaito's hips, beginning to thrust into him. Even with some care, it was still unbelievably painful. He wasn't showing any signs of slowing down, and instead was only showing signs of speeding up. Kaito's nails dug deeper into the flesh, slowly dragging them down as V simply increased his pace. It was more pain than anything they could have imagined, especially with the added pain they gave to each other. But somehow, they craved more, needed more of this pain. It was too addictive.

Kaito worked on the unbruised side of V's neck, making sure that had been sufficiently tended to. V's thrusts became harder, faster, and his grip was tighter. The sounds they were making were loud, and were only getting louder. The surroundings, including people that could have potentially been around, were ignored. All they were concerned with was this mind-blowing sensation.

"Chris," Kaito accidentally called out.  
His fingers dug into his hips, and thrust even faster than he had been before. "Don't call me that again, understood?" V asked through gritted teeth, blue eyes shining with anger. Kaito only nodded in reply.

With the added force, it was enough to bring V over the edge, allowing himself to release inside Kaito with a groan. The younger man struggled against this, but as he felt it filling him up, he gave up. Long fingers wrapped themselves around Kaito's length, pumping it quickly. V wanted this to be over as quickly as possible. A few pumps later, Kaito spilt over the hand, his back arched, before flumping back against the bed.

As he took a couple of minutes to recover, his ex-mentor had taken this opportunity to wipe his hand on the sheets and get dressed. He didn't have any time to waste with Kaito. He looked in the mirror, trying to find a good position for his hair to be in to hide the marks.

"You're going?" The question caught him off-guard.  
"I'm not a cuddler," V replied as he successfully hid the bruises with his silver hair. "Especially not with someone like you."  
"Fine," Kaito said.

Those words had hurt more than Kaito had wanted, and more than V might have possibly intended. '_Someone like you_'. He would have argued against that, but he was right. It didn't matter, anyway. He didn't want to cuddle with someone like him, either.

After all, he still hated him.


End file.
